


Well Rested

by Enigmaforum



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Finn deserves all the good things, Finn is hurt and stubborn about accepting help, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Massage, Multi, Rey and Poe see that he gets them, Rey is also stubborn, Threesome - F/M/M, they work it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scar on is back always let's him know when it's about to rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Rested

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love Finn and have been contemplating the injury he sustained at the end of the movie and how his partners would take care of him. One can never have enough of Finn being taken care of right?

He woke with a wince as the scar on his back started to burn at the base of his spine. He bit back a sigh as he heard the distant rumble coming from the sky. They had relocated to a new base just two weeks before and their new home had decided to welcome them with a week of storms that were wreaking havoc on the scar on his back. The scar that Kylo Ren had left as a reminder of their battle, the wound that had kept him in bed for two months and was still healing even now that he was out of medbay and made him incredibly sensitive to changes in the weather.

He always knew when a storm was approaching and while it was useful for training in the woods and the mountains of this planet where he could keep moving and distract himself with work and his fellow soldiers it was hell late at night.

Late at night he found it was hard to move around on the quiet base without running into someone and getting asked questions he didn’t want to answer. They were all asked in kindness but he didn’t like to remind anyone of his scar if he could help it.

And now that they’d moved bases and had new quarters Finn often found that his late nights could be better spent curled up with one of his two partners or if he was very lucky and they were all on base at the same time in the middle of the two very attractive people he was lucky enough to be involved with. Tonight Poe was off on a mission that with any luck he’d be back from in a few hours and Rey was curled up against his chest, warm and content.

It was cozy and comforting but not ideal when his back acted up like it was now because the last thing he wanted to do was disturb a sleeping Rey when she has to be up for training in a few short hours so he could stretch.

“Roll over.”

He paused his thoughts and glanced down in the dim light of the room to find Rey blinking up at him.

“I’m fine, go back to sleep,” he told her quietly. Rey pressed her lips to his bare arm.

“It’s the storm isn’t it?”

“It’s nothing,” he told her. “Go back to sleep. I know you have to be up soon.”

“You’re in pain," she propped herself up to get a better look at him, her free hand moving to his chest to trace circles there. “Will you let me help?”

“I’m fine. Really,” he reiterated even as the burning in his back spread higher. He could _feel_ Rey’s eyes rolling at the response before she poked his chest.

“Liar,” she muttered. “I hate seeing you in pain when I can do something about it.”

“And you realize how that sounds Miss I had a concussion three weeks ago and kept insisting she was fine?”

“What if I promise to let you two take care of me the next time I get hurt, no fighting, or trying to get out of it but that _only_ happens if you let me help you now?”

“Really?”

“Promise,” Rey nodded. “But like I said this offer is only good if you let me help you now. Are we agreed?”

“Agreed,” Finn responded. She leaned in to press her lips to his to seal the deal.

“Now roll over,” she ordered. “You’re mine now.”

“Aren’t I always yours?” he questioned as rolled over onto his stomach.

“Obviously,” she grinned as she pressed her lips to his shoulder as she sat up. He took a moment to appreciate the sight of her bare skin as she stretched before she crawled over him and sat low on his hips. “Is this ok?”

“You’re good,” he responded as he enjoyed the feel of her skin against his while her fingers settled at the base of his spine and pressed down. “ _Oh._ ”

“Ok?”

“Ok,” he whispered.

“Good, just relax,” she pressed down against his spine and rubbed her knuckles into his skin as he fought back a groan as the pressure on his scar started to release. “I’ve got you.”

Finn decided not to fight her and just enjoyed the feel of her hands on him as they kneaded and pushed into his stiff muscles. He doesn’t keep track of time as she does it, just lets it happen, lets her work him into a puddle on the bed until her hands stop and he can hear the door to their quarters open followed by an excited beep.

“Shh it’s late they’re probably asleep…or making a very pretty picture,” Poe commented. Finn heard his footsteps on the floor and turned his head to the side to see boots by the bed along with BB-8’s body beside them.

“If you undo all of my hard work Poe Dameron,” Rey warned before Finn heard her sigh. He picked his head up and was greeted with the more than pleasant sight of watching Rey be thoroughly kissed by Poe. 

“What no warning for Beebee Ate?”

“No, they know better don’t you Beebee Ate?”

BB-8 beeps delightedly from beside the bed before they roll away and into the corner to charge.

“Good night to you too,” Rey replied before she turned her attention back to Poe. “You on the other hand can’t help yourself, look he’s already up.”

“I want my fair share of the welcome home,” Finn told her. Poe laughed and leaned down to brush his lips against the back of his neck before finally meeting his. Finn enjoyed a few very pleasant minutes with Poe’s lips sliding against his and his stubble scratching at his face while he chased the taste of Rey on Poe’s tongue. Poe shivered against him and Finn smiled as he pulled away and settled himself back onto the bed.

“What a welcome home it is,” Poe smiled before he looked at Rey. “Ok?”

“He will be,” she promised.

“Rey is magic,” Finn whispered.

“And to think he fought me on this at first,” Rey told Poe conspiratorially. “We had to bargain for this.”

“Bargain?”

“He was being stubborn.”

“Well we have a lot of experience with that,” Poe commented as he sat down beside them. “We’re all terrible at asking for help when we’re hurt. Terrible.”

“We really are,” Finn added.

“I already promised not to fight you next time,” Rey told him as she put her hands back on his back and pressed her thumbs to his spine to ease a tight knot of muscle out. “But maybe I could try not to fight you all the other times too.”

“And I suppose I could make an effort as well,” Poe said. “We can try if you do.”

“Yeah?” Finn asked.

“Yes,” Rey promised. “I can try. I can’t make promises it will always work but I can try.”

“I can do the same,” Poe told them.

“I…can too,” he said. “Try that is. I still hate waking you for this.”

“This being putting my hands all over your naked back,” Rey paused her work and leaned down to kiss his ear. “What. A. Hardship.”

“She has a point,” Poe sighed. “It really looks like she’s having such a bad time. I can only imagine the terrible time I’ll have if you let me put my hands on you.”

“And you sound like you’re having a terrible,” Rey paused and pressed down again, Finn groaned. “Terrible time. Doesn’t he Poe?”

“Horrible. I don’t know how he stands it having a beautiful woman’s magic hands on him,” Poe said.

“Alright, alright,” Finn laughed as Poe pretended to swoon like a character in one of his holonovels. “Point taken. I’m a very lucky man. Now are you going to join us or sit there and look pretty and disheveled all night? I’m not up for a proper welcome home tonight but I’ve been told I’m a good cuddler.”

“You are an excellent cuddler, let me jump in the fresher first and then I’m all yours,” Poe brushed his lips to the back of his neck and then another kiss to Rey’s lips before he stood up. “Both of yours.”

“Don’t shave,” Rey instructed, one hand leaving Finn’s back to trace over his stubble. “I have plans for after you’ve slept.”

“I look forward to them.”

“Go,” Finn waved his hand. Poe saluted and made his way to the Fresher. Rey put her hand back on his back to join the other at the back of his neck.

“Feeling any better?”

“Much. Thank you for this. I’m sorry I fought you on it. Forgive me?”

“Already done,” she promised. “And I really will try to be better about accepting help.”

“Same.”

“Do you want me to keep going?”

“No, I’m fine now really,” he responded. “Come down here while we wait for Poe. Tell me about your plans.”

“The only plans right now are to sleep right?” Poe asked as he came out of the fresher in a cloud of steam, a towel haphazardly wrapped around his waist. Rey kissed Finn’s shoulder before she rolled to the side to watch Poe move around the room and enjoy the view with him. “Though I am very eager to hear about your plans.”

“Sleep first,” Rey grinned. “My plans need you both well rested.”

“You good?” he asked Finn as he scrambled into a pair of sleep pants.

“I’m good, Rey took care of me. But I’ll be better when you’re in bed with us where you should be.”

“So demanding,” Poe commented as he tossed his towel back into the fresher before he made his way back to their bed and crawled in on Finn’s other side with a yawn. “Sleep now.”

“Yes, rest,” Rey told him as she carefully leaned over Finn to kiss his cheek.  “You can tell us all about your mission in the morning.”

“Sleep,” Finn told him as Poe yawned again. “We have to be well rested for Rey.”

 Poe gave them a both a sleepy smile before he closed his eyes. Rey settled against him again, brushed another kiss against his bare shoulder and smiled. “You sleep too yeah?”

“Will you?” she whispered and he nodded.

“I have too, we both have plans for tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” he kissed her forehead. “We can compare notes later.”

“I expect either way it leads to the three of us being very tired again in the next few hours.”

“Oh yes.”

“Sleep,” Poe muttered as he patted his back. “Talk sexy plans in a little while.”

Finn listened as Poe settled again and Rey followed suit with one last kiss to his skin. He followed the both of them back to sleep already dreaming of what Rey might have planned and how they could be combined with his own. He was sure they would figure it out and blow Poe’s mind. After they’d all slept.

They had to be well rested for those plans to work.

 


End file.
